


You got time for a sinner? | t.h. imagine

by Erule



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Bad guys, Blood, F/M, Friendship, Guns, Love, Tom Holland fanfiction, tom holland imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: Maxine (Florence Pugh or the reader) helped Tom in something outside the law, but now bad people are following them. Also, she just shot him. What will happen between them?
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 1





	You got time for a sinner? | t.h. imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Erule's corner: 
> 
> Warnings: blood, guns, bad guys (including Tom himself), parents who leave their children, death of a beloved one.
> 
> I just wanna say that I just portrayed a fake side of Tom obviously, because he's not a bad guy, but "The devil all the time" was not out yet when I wrote it and the trailer just made me wonder about a story like this. Disclaimer: this is all invented, I don't want to hurt anyone or the actors included in, they are just the faces I needed for the characters.
> 
> “Young God” by Halsey live from Webster Hall helped me in writing it. Yes, the first sentence is actually from “Teen Wolf”. 
> 
> I hope you like it! :)
> 
> E.

«You know, control… control is overrated» said Tom, right before he fell on his knees. His right hand was still on his stomach, trying to stop the blood.  
Maxine took a step back, the gun still in her trembling hands. Oh, God. Oh, God, I shot him. She couldn’t think straight. That was the line she didn’t want to cross. When you work outside the law, you don’t follow the book, but the rules are still there. There’s the good and there’s the bad in the world. You have to pick a side. She did a long time ago, but meeting Tom changed things.  
«You made me do this! You did!» she shouted. Her voice seemed so desperate. Maybe it really was.  
Tom grinned. He didn’t care. Perhaps, what he had always wanted was a slow and brutal death. A death that served as punishment for what he had done.  
«If I wanted you to shoot me, I would have just asked, don’t you think?»  
He was bleeding out, but the sarcasm still remained.  
«Fuck you, Tom» she spilled out, like her words were venom to him.  
«No, fuck me, Max. You promised me! I paid you for that and you didn’t have the guts to do it!» he accused her.  
«You didn’t tell me I had to kill someone! I am a private investigator, a bounty hunter, but not a killer! That’s the difference between you and me. I had to stop you.»  
«Yeah and now we’re gonna end up in prison or worse.»  
Maxine felt a cold shiver running from the bottom of her spine to her head.  
«What do you mean?»  
Tom laughed, a very odd laugh, like it was faked. He coughed blood, standing on the floor because of the tiredness.  
«Oh baby girl, I’m the king of everything, but when it comes to God, I’m just a sinner and these people… they want you to make ammend, in their own fucking way. They’re God on Earth. If you think you can escape them, let me tell you babe, you’re so damn wrong.»  
Maxine didn’t even have the time to say something, that she heard some shots. Tom had passed out, so she was completely alone now. And the footsteps were close. She had to run, but she didn’t want to leave him there. So she tried to wake him up, preying he would open his eyes finally.  
«Tom! Tom, come on! Please, we have to run away from here!» she called, looking everywhere to see if there was someone nearby. «Tom!»  
Tom opened his eyes.  
«If this is Heaven, it’s not funny. I don’t wanna see your face again anymore.»  
«Fuck you, Tom.»  
«You always say that but, you know, you don’t even try. I assure you I would totally be fine if…»  
«Wake up, you idiot!»  
She helped him to stand on his feet and then tried to go somewhere, but they had no time. They hid in some kind of locker, trying not to talk. Tom was so hot, it seemed like he had a fever. Maxine let her hand slip along his arm and then she closed her fingers between his ones, while the other hand maintained the loaded gun.  
«I know you’re not evil, Tom. Don’t say a word, okay? I beg you not to.»  
Tom nodded his head, his breath so slowed down and the grip of his hand so weak that it seemed that life was about to abandon him at any moment.  
Maxine held her breath like she was about to drown.  
There was silence on the other side. Minutes passed so slowly, while she was trying to stay quiet and Tom’s head for resting on her shoulder. He would have died soon, if they wouldn’t get out from there. She just hoped they wouldn’t find that locker.  
But then, someone opened the door.

Part 2

Tom lit a cigarette while he was waiting for Maxine to finish her speaking. She was a girl of few words, but she liked to make things clear. Not that Tom actually minded, because it gave him a way to look at her without her thinking he was staring at her.  
Max, the diminutive of Maxine, had beautiful red plump lips, which he would rather devour than look like a movie scene, but she was a different type from the girls he'd been with. Maxine didn't want ties. He didn't even want to know his last name. She didn't want to be connected to him in any way, she didn't even want to look him in the face at any moment. Part of him even thought that her name wasn't even Maxine, but that that was nothing more than a fictional name, a fake identity she used to avoid being found. But he had tracked her down and now she had to help him.  
Tired of all those words – or maybe he had run out of cigarettes in the packet – he took the cash he had hidden in his denim jacket and left them on the table.  
«Look, I just want you to do your job. No strings attached. Take the money and go.»  
Maxine swallowed, a little annoyed by Tom's attitude. Soon, he would have learned that Maxine didn't like being interrupted when she did something.  
Fortunately for him, since she was in a good mood that day, she swallowed the toad.  
«So, who’s the target?» she asked, putting her feet on the table. She wore a pair of boots and her office looked so dark and gloomy.  
«You know, I’ll just take you to him» Tom answered, standing up. He just wanted another pair of cigarettes and in order to do that, he had to came out from that horrible place.  
«You know, that’s not my way to handle the job, Tommy boy» she said, with a grin. «I am not superficial, otherwise people wouldn’t come to me, don’t you think?»  
Tom put the hands on the desk, his face very close to hers, with a devilish smile. The light cut his face in two parts, like he was dominated by evil and good.  
«And I’m not a fucking idiot, baby girl» he replied. «Trust me, we’re gonna be a great team.»  
Max nodded her head, but then, so quickly, she threatened Tom with a knife to the throat. He raised his hands in surrender as she brushed his neck with a blade.  
«If you’re gonna call me like that ever again, I’m gonna fucking kill you. Trust me.»

Then, well, it just sorta happened. They worked together, because the man Tom wanted to kill wasn’t home for a couple of months, so they had a lot of time to talk. At the beginning, Maxine was only interested in the case, but Tom had other ideas for their relationship. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. It sounded so strange and weird for him, because he was never that type of man. But her mother, the night before she died, said to him, with her hand laying on his heart, that deep down, he was so soft.  
Her words had stuck with him until that very moment, the moment he took the gun to shoot that guy, proving her wrong.  
«Tom?» Maxine asked, feeling like her hands were covered in blood. He turned to look at her: she was frightened. «What did you do?»  
«Max, listen to me, you don’t understand…» he started, but she took the gun from his hand faster than any reaction he could have and pointed the gun at him.  
«Don’t come any closer.»  
«Max, he killed my mother, you don’t understand!» he shouted, but she just loaded the gun. Her hands were trembling. «Look, she had cancer and he was her doctor, ten years ago. He didn’t treat her well, he just gave her a lot of medicines to take in order to make her pay a lot of money we didn’t have, so he could use the medications of this fucking company. End of the story? She ended up dead and we were forced to sell the house and live on the streets for something like six months, until my father took help from my grandfather.»  
Max shaked her head.  
«No, I don’t believe you. You told me a lot of lies, Tom!»  
«No, Max, please, this is not a lie!» he said, moving a step further, but Max shot on the ground. «Fuck! Are you crazy?»  
«I can’t trust you, Tom» she replied, but her eyes looked so desperate and circled in red, he could tell that she was suffering.  
«Babe, please, don’t…»  
«Don’t call me like that!»  
Max put a hand to her nose to try to stop the tingling of crying. She wanted to believe Tom with every fiber of her body, but a part of her continued to be afraid of him, like he was a monster from day one. A monster who had pretended to be a child in need of help, who had revealed his darkest secrets to her, while now he just looked like someone who was begging for his life. She understood it, sure, but at the same time, she had hoped it was different. She had hoped she could finally lower her barriers with him. But no, she always had to keep the walls high.  
«Max, I’m not joking. I may have hid something from you, but I can assure you: I don’t lie on my mother. That’s my only rule. I don’t do that.»  
Max closed her eyes for a second, then she realized that her lip was bleeding from accidentally biting into her flesh. Tom started to approach, but she pointed the gun at him again.  
«Take another step and I'll turn you around and I'll kill you.»  
Tom, still with his hands raised, did not care and continued to advance towards her.  
«Max, you don't have to be afraid of me.»  
Max's eyes became so bright she could hardly see.  
«You shouldn't have lied to me.»  
She took another step back, but tripped and a shot was fired from the gun.  
When she opened his eyes, she saw that Tom was holding his hands on his stomach and he was bleeding.  
«Oh no, no, Tom!»

When they opened the locker door, Max screamed. She hit the person in front of her with all her strength, then took Tom's hand and guided him upstairs. He couldn't run and he had sleepy eyes, but they had to find a way to escape from there or they would have died.  
«Helena! Helena Jones!»  
Maxine swallowed as she pushed Tom into a room. She made him sit down, gave him his jacket to try to better block the bleeding or at least to defend himself from the cold, then closed the door with a chair in front.  
«Who's Helen?» Tom asked, his voice so feeble.  
Her lips quivered.  
«I do not know.»  
Instead she knew. She had known Helen since she was little. They had done everything together: played with dolls, hurt their knees, ran through the country meadows of their grandparents and shot the only boy who had ever, somehow, given an ounce of their heart.  
She was Helen Jones.

Maxine looked at the sky, snorting. The stalking was usually fun, especially with Tom, who tended to talk a lot of a thousand superficial things, but that made her laugh. But not that night. That night, he was dark, strange. He had a pair of dark circles under his eyes and he looked very tired, as if he had been carrying the weight of the world alone for a week. Max put down her binoculars, motioning him to pass her a slice of pizza, but he seemed to ignore her.  
«Hey, can you tell me what you have?» she asked, but Tom didn't answer her. «Look, I know we're not friends and all, but you can still talk to me. I swear I won't make you pay!» she laughed, but Tom remained quiet. «Tommy…»  
«Please, don’t call me like that» he said.  
He looked at her in a very soft and hurting way. He was always so determined, so confident, she thought it was the only moment he showed his vulnerable face. He showed it to her.  
«Listen, Tom: I know nothing about you or about humans’ attachments, because I’ve always wanted to abandon people before they could leave me, like my parents did» she said and Tom, finally, turned in order to look at her. «I am an orphan, Tom. I don’t have a home, I don’t have a name, I own nothing so that nothing can hold me, you know? And this is a very sad way of living. I don’t recommend it to you. That’s why you should probably make peace with whoever hurt you and just go on. So you won’t have to end up like me» she explained.  
Tom didn’t say a word, but he thought that Max was very clever and that wisdom comes from suffering.  
«I can’t do that, because that person is dead» he said. «I just came back from her tombstone and it always looks so strange, like she’s hiding somewhere from me, but the more the years go on, the more she doesn't come back. And I should just accept it. But I fucking can’t» he said, with his eyes full of tears. «Fuck, I’m sorry.»  
«Don’t be sorry for being human» Maxine said.  
«And you don’t be sorry for being something you’re not» he replied. Maxine looked confused. « You’re not heartless, Maxine. You’re the most caring person I know. Don’t lose your empathy for anyone, even for me.»  
It was at that moment that Maxine quickly approached Tom's face to kiss him. He was pleasantly surprised by her gesture and did not move away, but on the contrary, he took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, feeling every single cell of his body on fire, while screaming “I want more”.

«You know, when I had fantasies about you throwing me on a chair, I didn’t have this in mind» Tom joked.  
Maxine grinned, but without letting him see it, as she was trying to lock the door as best she could. She loaded the gun, ready to fire in case Tom needed to be protected. She didn't even care about her life anymore, she just wanted him to be safe.  
Then, she began to hear footsteps on the stairs and shivered.  
«Max, hand me over. Maybe they won't do anything to you. Or leave me here and run out of that window» Tom said, pointing to it.  
Maxine turned and knelt at his height. Tom had broken capillaries in his eyes and was exhausted. He was losing a lot of blood.  
«I don't even think about it. I'm not giving up on you.»  
«I prefer you to, rather than having to bury you too» Tom replied.  
Maxine caressed his cheek and he leaned towards her hand. It was the first time, after his mother’s death, someone actually cared about him and showed him a little slice of what love should look like.  
«You’re not a bad person, Tom» she said.  
«I think you’re better than me, still.»  
The guy she saw before threw down the door. Maxine loaded the gun, ready to shoot. Ready to leave all of her world too: Tom.  
But well, death didn’t come. Not so early, anyway.  
«Helen Jones, you’re under arrest.»  
And that’s how Maxine discovered that the guy was actually a cop.

In the end, their case had to be analyzed in court, but they were together on the ambulance now. It didn’t feel like a goodbye, but just the beginning of something else.  
«I know for a fact you would never have shot me, Helen» Tom said, while holding her hand.  
Max swallowed, while she was still torturing her hands.  
«Please, don’t call me like that» she murmured.  
«Fine, baby girl» he said and she shaked her head, right before she laid it down on his shoulder.  
«Could you please say it again? It’s so stupid, it makes me laugh.»  
Tom sighed.  
«I’m the king of everything.»


End file.
